Baldwin Bisset
Baldwin Bisset is the son of Thomas, and Freyla Bisset making him a member of and the long time lord and Patriarch of House Bisset of which he would die as the last member of the once powerful family. Baldwin Bisset has one sibling in the form of Clare Bisset of whom would die giving birth to her first and only child of whom Baldwin would love as a son for many years but his nephew died of sickness some years later leaving an emotionally broken Baldwin Bisset alone in his family unwilling to marry again. Baldwin Bisset would come to marry Roxane Bisset of whom he loved dearly but she perished during the fall of Castle Bisset leaving him his first truly unrepariable scar in his heart. The death of Baldwin's father leads to Baldwin Bisset being knighted by the Grand Duke of Viche in sight of his family, and they are shown to be a very happy family. He is given the lordship of a rundown castle south of Viche where he and his family work hard to improve its condition of which they make great headway towards. It is at this point that he sends his pregnent wife to Viche to stay with her mother that he is sent word from his lord that he must go to Viche as well and when he does he is commanded to quickly marshal his forces and get there. Arriving at Viche he and his forces head south towards Castille where the Bretonians are planning to try and save the Hispanic province from being overrun, but he fights in the battle and they are days to late as Castile is overrun. Baldwin Bisset is unable to return home but his son Baldwin takes command of the castle and promices to expand the defences in case things go badly. Baldwin fights in the defeat of Andorra but is able to get northward with some of his men, and they make there way home to the castle fighting there way through destroyed villages, and Orc bands. They are delayed from reaching the castle after they are forced to join a Bretonian force attempting to delay the Orcs, but the force is massacred leaving Baldwin and one of the men from the larger force in the form of Godfrey Toelis alive and together they move towards his home. Reaching his castle they find it a smoking ruin, and he breaks down as he finds his son hanging outside the gates, while his family has been butchered within. He collapses, and when he wakes up he finds himself in a boat hearing the screams of Orcs and the laughter of Godfrey Toelis of which when he looks over the side he sees the Orcs unable to cross into the water and they are escaping. Baldwin Bisset would join the Stormcrow who were sent to Berne and during this he attempted to be a voice of reason, but was unable to convinse the leadership of the Stormcrow leading to their eventual defeat and Baldwin being killed during the Stormcrow's failed counter assault with Baldwin being personally killed by William Lovie III. History Early History Rise to Lordship The death of Baldwin's father leads to Baldwin Bisset being knighted by the Grand Duke of Viche in sight of his family, and they are shown to be a very happy family. He is given the lordship of a rundown castle south of Viche where he and his family work hard to improve its condition of which they make great headway towards. It is at this point that he sends his pregnant wife to Viche to stay with her mother that he is sent word from his lord that he must go to Viche as well and when he does he is commanded to quickly marshal his forces and get there. Arriving at Viche he and his forces head south towards Castille where the Bretonians are planning to try and save the Hispanic province from being overrun, but he fights in the battle and they are days to late as Castile is overrun. Baldwin Bisset is unable to return home but his son Baldwin takes command of the castle and promises to expand the defenses in case things go badly. Baldwin fights in the defeat of Andorra but is able to get northward with some of his men, and they make there way home to the castle fighting there way through destroyed villages, and Orc bands. They are delayed from reaching the castle after they are forced to join a Bretonian force attempting to delay the Orcs, but the force is massacred leaving Baldwin and one of the men from the larger force in the form of Godfrey Toelis alive and together they move towards his home. Reaching his castle they find it a smoking ruin, and he breaks down as he finds his son hanging outside the gates, while his family has been butchered within. He collapses, and when he wakes up he finds himself in a boat hearing the screams of Orcs and the laughter of Godfrey Toelis of which when he looks over the side he sees the Orcs unable to cross into the water and they are escaping. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Alain Rousset Cover front Amazing.jpg|Alain Rousset - Friend|link=Alain Rousset Godfrey Toelis See Also : Godfrey Toelis POV Role Category:House Bisset Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:People of France Category:Stormblown Category:Knight Category:POV Character Category:Mercenary Category:Dead